Dancan
was a foam-like kaiju in Ultraseven. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 15,000 t *Origin: Outer space History Ultraseven Dancan was an alien foam creature that hailed from an unknown world. Dancan came to Earth with the intent of finding a new home. Dancan, being aggressive towards the Ultra Garrison, used his technology to move an entire city to a forest area. He captured Dan and Soga, but they would later attempt to cease his operations on Earth. Later, Dancan tried to use them as hostage and force the people of Earth to accept his stay on their planet. The Ultra Garrison thus considered him to be a threat and they began searching for his base. Dan, who by now was under Dancan's control, was ordered to transform. Dancan then ordered Ultraseven to attack the Ultra Garrison when they came close to finding him. As Furuhashi was still investigating, he came across Dancan and his machines. He attacked Dancan and destroyed the machines. Ultraseven was free, now. Dancan transformed into his alien self. After fighting Ultraseven, Dancan soon realized that he stood little of a chance against him and decided to retreat. Ultraseven chased him until, Dancan sneak attacked Ultraseven. As Dancan tried to run again, Ultraseven shot the Emerium Ray, killing the Kaiju and dissolving it into foam. After Dancan's defeat, the people of the city were no longer under his mind control or turned frozen, thus reversing his effects. Trivia *Despite his aggressive behavior, Dancan only wanted to stay on Earth to take refuge from Space Storms. However his overly aggressive behavior and actions forced the Ultra Garrison to see him as an invader. *Although not physically seen, Dancan was one of the monsters and aliens that made up Beryudora's left arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Ultraman Taro Although not physically seen, Dancan was one of the monsters were as part of the Monster Army lead by Alien Empera in the Great Ultra War. Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Dancan can disguise himself as a human. If this disguise is destroyed he will turn into his true form using acidic foam. *Shapeshifting: Dancan can transform into a strange foam, his true form, and reconfigure his body. In foam form he can also traverse short distances in almost teleportation like speedsand is used as the area Dancan wants to place teleported objects and freeze teleported humans in place until he is dead. *Teleportation Technology: Dancan used technology in his control room to teleport entire cities to any destination. *Eye Screen: Dancan can use the eyes of the people he freezes in place as his cameras that will transmit their sight to a special screen. This also allows him to hypnotize Ultras. dancan2.jpg|Human Disguise Honeycam 2017-01-10 21-47-06.gif|Shapeshifting Gallery dws.jpg|Dancan Concept Art forming.gif|Forming into his true form dancan1.jpg Dancan I.png Dancan II.png DANCAN.jpg bandicam 2017-01-10 21-49-39-085.jpg|Ultraseven tackling Dancan Bandicam 2017-01-10 21-49-40-443.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-10 21-49-47-703.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-10 21-49-49-497.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-10 21-49-58-659.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-10 21-55-31-220.jpg dancan4.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-10 21-56-17-824.jpg dancan3.jpg 201805052.jpg 201805053.jpg dancan_figure.jpg|Figure of Dancan, by Marmit. Dancan.png|Dancan as he appears in an Ultraman X Stage Show. Dancan 2.png|Dancan in an Ultraman Geed stage show. id:Dancan Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Ultraseven Category:Reptile Kaiju